


Paws and Kuroos

by khoroshooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black Cat - Freeform, Boys' Love, Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Smelly cat, Teasing, new life, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khoroshooo/pseuds/khoroshooo
Summary: Kuroo and Tsukishima started to living together in the same room after they dating. Even they already attends on their university, they were getting along very well and still communicated.Until their peaceful days being filled by a new cat in their room.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Paws and Kuroos

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that I delete my previous krtsk work because I'm stuck on ideas and really confused to continue it.
> 
> And I decided to make my works became oneshots collection too :""  
> I do not own the characters and arts. They were all belongs to the respectful author.
> 
> Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate

After they finally graduated from their high school, Kuroo and Tsukishima attends at their own university and confessed each other feelings. They were also started to dating. They living together in an apartment and getting along very well.

When they were busy with their assignments and part-time jobs, they were meeting each other as always on day and living as a couple on night. 

They were having their own special yet normal days as usual like this, until their peaceful days being filled by a certain cat inside their room.

* * *

It was a time when Tsukishima back to Miyagi to visit his mother and his older brother. Tsukishima want to bring them new souvenirs from Tokyo since they asks him to buy it too and they missing him since he graduated.

After Tsukishima walk to pay a visit to his previous high school and walk on the street, he meet a black cat who curled itself on the top of the lamp street from afar. It was an odd sleeping position to this cat, but it was what makes it unique.

The black cat seems doesn't wear a collar around its neck, which it means that its a stray cat and doesn't have an owner. Not only that, this cat's fur is a furry mess and its staring at him through his eyes. After Tsukishima look at this cat for quite long, he ignored the cat and continued to walk to his home. He didn't realized that he was being tailed by this cat.

"Welcome, Kei! Come on in! Your mom has been waiting for you in the living room!"

Akiteru opened the door first and he gladly welcomed Kei with open arms. Before Kei was gonna put his shoes on the shelves at the front door, he was interrupted by Akiteru's right hand.

"Um.. I'm sorry for this Kei but is that cat is yours?"

Akiteru pointed the black cat behind him while the cat rub its head on his jeans. Kei immediately jumped and pushed the cat slowly from his legs. "God, this cat is so smelly as hell."

Akiteru shooked and complains about this cat condition and he pinched his nose with his left fingers. "Kei, you need to take this cat a bath and we must let it go before mom gonna find out."

"This cat is not mine yet, Nii-san." Kei furrowed his brows while he hold his breath to try not to sniffed this cat. 

"I was just look at this cat on the street and I didn't know that I was being followed by it."

Kei tells Akiteru the truth about this black cat. Somehow, Akiteru has an idea for this cat to Kei's sake. Akiteru then lightly tap his shoulder.

"Well, It's fine I guess.. Why don't you tried to adopt this cat? Kuroo would gonna like it."

Akiteru know that Kei is lived with Tetsurou. To him, this is a chance for them to keeping this cat on their room. Kei take a look on this black cat appearance and thinking for a while about Akiteru's idea.

"It's alright then. Besides, this cat looks like Kuroo in a cat form to me."

Since Kuroo also from Nekoma which like that his school name means a cat representative, he didn't mind to keep him in. To be honest, this cat is also a boy.

"Well, it's decided, right? But first, let's we cleaning this cat clean and you could tell mom that you want this cat."

Akiteru hold the black cat on his arms and Kei was about to accompany and help his brother to cleaning the cat. When they're in their way to the bathroom, their mother meet and she noticed the cat on Akiteru's arms.

"Oh my, you two. Where did you find this cat?"

"It was following Kei until this house, mom. Besides, this cat is also smelly and we wanted to cleaning it now."

".. Can I adopt this cat, mom?"

His mother was surprised by the fact that Kei want to adopt it and she nodded happily. "Why not? I'm relieved that you want to take care of this cat and this is not make you feel lonely, right?"

His mother doesn't know that Kei is lived together with Kuroo in apartment and Kei didn't feel lonely at that since he has Kuroo.

"See~? Don't hesitate to bring this cat when visit us again, Kei."

Kei rolls his eyes to the opposite turn and continued to walk to the bathroom while cleaning the cat. At that time, this cat was under him and Kuroo's care.

* * *

That was a time when Kei bring the black cat into their apartment room. Unexpectedly, Kuroo was amused by a cat presence on the living room after he was back from his work.

"Kei, who is this ugly? This cat seems challenging my handsome face."

Kuroo stared right at the black cat eyes. He tried to not pout easily and losing to this cat. Kei sighed heavily while he holding the black cat on his arms and sitting on the couch.

"Well, at least Blacky is very handsome than you, Tetsu."

Kei smirks widely while he rubs its head with his palm. He found a way to annoyed Kuroo with this cat intentionally to caught his attention.

"Blacky? You already named it?"

"Yes, Tetsu. Is he very handsome, right? Look at his fluffy furs and paws~"

Kei playfully smiles toward Tetsurou while cuddling closer to Blacky and playing his pinky jelly toe beans on his paws. At that time, Kuroo is amused by this cat and Kei's teasing. He then sits next beside Kei to hugging him tightly.

"No way~ Please, Kei! Your my only one, right? Please tell me that I'm not being replaced by that cat!"

Tetsurou rubs his cheeks while begging to Kei and he put his forehead on Kei. He didn't want to let go of their hugs. Kei is completely annoyed by his hugs and he tried to pushing him away. "Tetsurou, stop —"

"Well, at least Blacky can't kissing you like I did, right?"

"Wha —"

Suddenly, Tetsurou released his tongue to licking Kei's bottom lip. Kei is shivered by this kiss and he accidentally let his jaw still opened. Tetsurou using his chance to put his tongue inside Kei. They continued kissing until they were out of breathe and they were not enough yet. They took an air for a break and Tetsurou put his right hand on Blacky's eyes to not let it saw them more.

"Don't look at us okay, little kitty?" 

Tetsurou whispers to their cat while gently closing the cat eyes and not to push it for too hard before it tried to struggle from him. "Tetsu, don't be ridiculous. Blacky doesn't know about what we're doing."

"I know that. What a silly of me."

Tetsurou caress Kei's cheek with his left hand while he stared closely to Kei who was panted heavily and he tried holding back to not kissing him.

"But don't start that Kei, before you begging me more than this."

Tetsurou cupped his lips gently first and started to kiss him one more time before he put his head on his shoulder and going to sleep. He was seems tired after he has done with his work for today.

"... Well, I'm glad that I'm still didn't lose my turn. Good night, Tetsu."

Kei didn't expect to be turn out like this and he chuckles lightly toward his tired reaction. After then, he released Tetsurou's hand from Blacky's vision and then he pats Blacky.

When it's nightime to go to the bed, Kei leans closer to Tetsurou's head and he started to sleeping on the couch with him.

* * *

In the next morning, Kei didn't find Blacky anywhere on their room. He panicked and try to waking Tetsurou from his dream.

"Tetsu, wake up! Blacky's missing!"

He didn't wake up. Kei then bringing a glass of water in the kitchen and then spraying his face with the water. But he didn't wake up yet. Kei begins worried about Blacky and Tetsurou didn't help him.

".... Meow —"

He heard a faint meow somewhere around the living room and he hear it again. When he tried to search, he found Blacky between the small space of two trash cans. Blacky seems like to around the trash judging from his former smelly body and his current behaviour.

".... Ahah."

Kei got a clever idea. He then taking Blacky away from the trash can space and then he put its body right on Tetsurou's face so he could smell it.

He just didn't want to suffer alone by its smell.

"WHAT THE F —"

And then he awaken.

Their normal days became chaos since that day. Yet, they managed to get up together from this messy situation with their cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. Kudos and comments are also appreciated~!
> 
> Don't worry, I'll post more fanfics to this otp~! >w<)9


End file.
